Morgues Can Be Nice
by ParanormalGirl23
Summary: Rachel was looking for a new life, but what happens when she meets the shinigami Undertaker? And what happens when they have to somehow survive a life full of other shinigamis and demons? Will they, a strange human and shinigami be able to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was just rewatched Kuroshitsuji(aka Black Butler) and I am absolutely in love with the Undertaker! I love him so much I wanted to make a fanfiction about him and I so enjoy! XD**

My POV

_Ah this is my perfect day, _I thought smiling as I walked down the busy streets of London. _I'd never thought I'd end up here…_I also thought as I gracefully slid around a group of women that were too busy talking to notice they were blocking the street.

I looked up to see the perfect sunless sky that was cloudy and light, smoky gray. My eyes slowly flittered closed as a light breeze brushed against my face. _Why can't days more like this?_

My name's Rachel Elise Grimes, age 19 and a very different kind of girl. Let's start with I'm not full British like most of the people strolling around me; I'm American with of course British in me. Actually I'm related to many British Kings and Queens, but I don't get any notice for it because **I'm American.**

But I really don't care because if I was all rich and proper I couldn't have as much fun as I do now. And I probably wouldn't get to wear what I like. Probably I'd be being fitted right now in a large room with big glass windows and a huge bed. A maid would be suffocating me with a corset while I had a metal dress thing around my waist. Then I would be stuffed into a horrible pinked laced and bowed abomination of a dress.

Yeah that's defiantly what I wouldn't want to wear in my spare time. What I would want to wear is something like I'm wearing right now. A v-neck strapless blood red dress that reach to my thighs with black lacing covering it and created patterns of roses that showed all my curves. Then black lacing along the top of the dress and a black rose on the right side of my chest. Black stitching ran from the middle part of my chest where it then stopped at the top of where dress flowed out a tad. Knee high black boots completed my outfit.

Now I may be American and most British people wouldn't think I'm pretty because I'm not royalty, but I am actually a big turn headed for both men and woman. Men like to stare in awe while women stare but more like glare their glares saying "die". But anyway I'll tell you what I look like so you don't have to listen to my crap. I have short shoulder length hair that's layered and wavy in areas and silky to the touch. I also have long bangs that cover my eyes from people but I can still see all the people that stare at me like I'm crazy. My skin is pale like porcelain with no freckles, but I used to have them when I was kid but they disappeared. I have a good sized chest not big and not flat so let's not bring it up that often. I was unfortunate to have short arms, luckily have long nice legs. I also am short not midget but not tall. God no tallness at all, but any way continuing. I'm skinny but not like a twig I'm a perfect weight. But out of all those things my eyes are the prettiest thing well that's what my family, friends, and even strangers say. There's no color to describe them, their blue and gray but they're not. They tend to look clouded and crystal like. Their also usually found with heavy makeup too, even though not many people can pull off the heavy eyeliner I do it quite well.

From my taste in clothes and makeup you can tell I'm the one who likes dark things. Black over pink, roses over daises, night instead of day those are some of the things I like. I also like my food…I swear if I didn't have a fast metabolism I'd be so fat. My stomach is like a bottomless pit and sense I disgust food quick I tend to have to eat more so I don't faint or anything. Luckily I have the fast metabolism or I have to exercise but I can't because I have something called Costochondritis. Costochondritis is the expansion of cartilage; it can happen in part of the body because there's cartilage all over your body. You can have surgery to remove some of the cartilage, but there's one place that surgery is too dangerous; especially if it a kid or teen has it, because of the risk of the organs the place is the chest. There is cartilage in between the rib cage so it expands and push against the ribs causing them severe pain. It's painful to have it in any place but the chest is the worst. Grown men can't even handle the pain, so, it's amazing when young people have to deal with it. Women are diagnosed with it more than men. Most of the time it only stays for two to three weeks with over the counter medicines and heat it usually goes away, but sometimes it can last for a very long time sometimes even a life time. It can also cause breathing problems. I can't really exercise because of it and it's a pain in the ass! So I'd be **HUGE **without a fast metabolism!

"Hey pretty woman!" A voice slurred most likely the person was drunk. _Ah I hope there not talking to me…_I thought as I still continued walking down the cobblestone street of London.

"Hey stop," the voiced slurred again, "woman in the short red dress!"

_Shit…_I let my feet come to a halt as my head tilted back to see over my shoulder. A tall man around 6.1 with long greasy hair stood wearing rags for clothes. _Well look what I've gotten myself into this time…_

"Yes…"I asked stretching out the word as I stared at him from behind my bangs. He smirked and started making his way towards me tripping over his feet along the way too. He finally reached me and looked down at me from his place in the sky. _Man he's tall! _His eyes were a simple brown but were clouded with lust as he looked my body over. _Gross. _

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing walking down here on a horrible day like this when we could be at my place…?" He smirked his arm finding its way to my shoulders and pulling me against his chest. By now people had stooped and were staring and whispering. Slowly a smile found its way to my lips showing my perfect white teeth. I looked up at him smiling like a maniac and slowly my bangs fell out of place of hiding my eyes. _Fun!_

"You better get your hands off me or I'll kick your ass across this street!" I told him in a sing-song voice.

"Wha..."Before he could finish my whole hand was pressed to his face. I leaned forward and next the guy was flying across the street right in a box of great smelling fish! I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

"You weren't fast enough how bout we play another time," I told him as I smiled but slowly my smile faded where I was emotionless, "next time all throw you harder." Whispers all broke out that I could only catch parts of them.

"Wow did you see that! He just flew she's not normal…"

"How improper…"

"Freak…"

I smiled. _So people here are the same _I thought as I turned around ready to start walking again when I felt a strong wind come from my left. My head turned to look down an alley where at the end was another street but no shops along it…except for one. A stone walled shop with a big rectangular dark purpled sign outline with gold coloring and skull perched on the top in the middle. The words **Undertaker **were spelled out in it. Coffins and grave stones sat or were leaning against the wall.

Unconsciously my feet started moving and then soon I was walking down the alley. I could no longer hear the whispers from people only the sounds of my feet on the ground. The light smell of death wafted into my nose. My hands flittered over the door knob. My hand finally grasped it and I pushed open the door, the sound of a bell rung out through the silence.

The shop was dark but not the kind where you couldn't see where you were going. Coffins were leaning and lying on the ground. Some open while others were closed most likely containing bodies. Book cases were placed along the right side of the store with jars of unknown things and books. On the left side of the store was a hallway I could see a closed door. Most likely there were more, but I couldn't see them at the moment.

_I like this place…_was all I thought as I smiled and stared at the place in awe. _I wonder who…_

"Hehehe what do we have here?" A happy voice sung. My head snapped to where the voice had come from to see a man standing next to a shiny, black painted coffin. He was tall like the man I had thrown today and wore black long robes and a gray shawl starting from his right shoulder then around the left side of his waist and around his back. He had long silver hair that reach to the lower part of his back and with long bangs that covered his eyes kinda like mine but mine were shorter so you could see my eyes. There was then a scar running from the right side of his face over until it almost was touching the bridge of his nose and one around his neck too. His nails were longer than most women and painted black just like mine.

"Have you maybe come for a coffin fitting for someone?" He sung throwing his arms into the air, "or maybe a coffin fitting for yourself!" He asked walking over to me and sliding a finger across my cheek. His finger nail slightly scratching my skin and sending shivers through my body. He was smiling showing perfect white teeth.

"Have you come for a coffin?" He asked again smiling.

I smiled and slid my left leg to the side so that I was doing somewhat of a split and quickly ducked under his arm and circled around him, "maybe…" I sung smiling. His turned to me and watched as I danced around the coffins.

"But the question is for what?" I told him as I sat on the edge of an opened casket, "but unfortunately for you today is not the day I need one."

"Why is that, a coffin can be of use anytime!" He told me smiling and gesturing to the coffins leaning on the wall, "they could even be used for sleep!"

"Yes they can, can't they?" I answered back smiling and staring down at the coffin while my fingertips brushed over the silk padding of it. I heard soft footsteps making their way toward they finally stop I looked down to see black shoes. I then felt a finger curve under my chin and tilt it up so that I was looking up at where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Yes very…" Was all he said. _I've gotten my self into something…_

**So that's the first chapter I know it's not that good but it will get better! Hope you guys continue reading!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 please help me with ideas they might help me in the future! Hope you like it!XD**

Undertaker POV

_No good laughs today…_I thought sadly as I had just woken up from my peaceful sleep. _Ciel and Sebastian haven't been her to play and it seem like nobody's dying lately. Reapers just aren't like what they used to be. _I stared at the wall in front of me which was actually the inside cover of my silk gray padded black coffin. This was my favorite coffin to sleep in since it was the first one I made when I started being a mortician.

_Maybe I should go out and buy some cookies and tea I am running low…or maybe I should start working on the old woman that young couple brought in yesterday she is due tomorrow…_I thought sighing. _There hasn't been any fun happen…_before I could finish my thought the sound of the bell ringing broke the silence. A big grin found my way to my face as I slowly slid out of my coffin without. _Fun._

But what met my sight was something I was certainly something not expecting. A girl stood there her head looking around while a soft smile graced her red lips. She had short black hair that was wavy and layered with bangs like mine but underneath you could see a little bit of her eyes which were outlined with black makeup. But I could not see her eye color. A sea of pale porcelain skin surrounded her eyes and lips. She was petite but had amazing long legs; she also had some of the most amazing curves I've seen on a woman in a very long time. In short her body was amazing but what I liked most was what she was wearing a strapless red and black lacy dress that stopped at her thighs. The lacing on the dress made roses while on the right side of her dress was decorated with a black rose. Her black knee high boots also went along well with the outfit. My smile only continued to widen…_finally something fun. _

"Hehehe what do we have here?" I asked in my sing-song voice. I watched as her head snapped to look at me from where I stood next to my coffin.

"Have you maybe come for a coffin fitting for someone?" I sung throwing my arms into the air, "or maybe a coffin fitting for yourself!"I asked walking over to her and sliding a finger across her pale cheek. I purposely slid my finger nail against her skin slightly scratching her skin and I could tell I had sent shivers through her body. I smiled showing my teeth.

"Have you come for a coffin?" I asked again smiling.

I watched as she slowly smiled. She then slid her left leg to the side so that she was doing a split or something and quickly ducked under my arm and circled around me, "maybe…" she sung smiling. I turned to see her sliding gracefully around my coffins almost like she was dancing.

"But the question is for what?" She told me as she sat on the edge of an opened casket, "but unfortunately for you today is not the day I need one."

I smiled, "why is that, a coffin can be of use anytime!" I asked smiling and gesturing to the coffins leaning on the wall, "they could even be used for sleep!"

"Yes they can, can't they?" She told me smiling and staring down at the coffin while her fingers brushed over the silk padding of it. I slowly made my way toward her my footsteps somewhat echoing in the store. I finally came to stop in front of her and reach down to her. My finger curved under her lifting her to look at me.

"Yes very…"I told her as she stared up at me. Her bangs had fallen so that they weren't covering her eyes and now I stared at silver blue clouded eyes that I could almost drown in. But it all ended to quick when she swatted my hand away. She quickly stood and moved away from me. _Why do I feel as if this is a game…_but even if I was thinking this I still smiled?

"Then what are you looking for?" I asked sitting where she had been sitting just 3 seconds ago. She looked over her shoulder at me but then turned back to where she what look investigating a blood red silk padded black coffin with a red bat on the cover.

"Nothing I just saw this place and thought I check it out." She told me as she stepped into the coffin and laid against the back and crossed her arms over her chest like an X or what stereotype humans thought vampire demons slept. "Should I leave?"

"Oh no I'm very glad someone was able to bless me with their presence!" I sung throwing my hands again into the air and falling back into the coffin. I looked up then to see her leaning over the side looking at me.

"Ah so even morticians get bored?" She asked but more like answered.

"Well most of the people around here aren't much talkers are they." I answered back smiling with a bit of cheekiness in my voice at my joke. She laughed and it was like music to my ears.

"But I bet you don't have to worry about privacy issues or anyone stealing anything." She told me looking at one of the closed coffins, "unless of course they come back to life, right." Her face found mine again and her head was tilted as if asking has it ever happen.

"Well it's never happened here but it could happen maybe." I told her, but without stopping the thought of shinigami popping into my head.

"Hmm yeah I guess you right but there is the thought of soul reap…" Before she could finish the annoying voice that I sure didn't want to hear today was…

"UNDERTAKER!" Grell's screamed echoing around the shop as he flung the door open with a slam wearing his favorite outfit. His black and white butler outfit and with his dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and his glasses perched on his nose, "I'M HERE TO…" right at that second a book collided with his face which was thrown by none other than me._ Idiot._

"Friend of yours?" The girl asked pointing her thumb at Grell while she looked at me.

"Undertaker that so mean!" Grell wined as he stood up from where he had fallen," you should…who's this?" He asked looking from where he standing with a bloody nose.

"Rachel Grimes nice to meet you." The mysterious girl finally told her name. _Rachel, Rachel Grimes._ I thought somewhat smiling.

"Now what is a lovely lady like you doing in a place full of death?" Grell asked smiling and taking Rachel's hand and kissing it. One thought ran through my head, _die…_

There was silence as Rachel stared at Grell unmoving and silent. Slowly a smile broke out onto her fast but not like the soft ones she had had until now. It was one that looked like it was fit for a maniac.

"Now let's play a game!" She sung in a sing-sung voice very much like mine. She reach down and grabbed him by the feet and started to spin her body so that Grell was spinning with her. Her laugher filled the room, "it's a game to see how far I can throw you!"

"WHA…" Next thing Grell knew he was flying out the door and down the alley. Rachel wobbled a bit but quickly put her hands out and steadied herself. Rachel turned her head to me and smiled.

"Sorry you had to see me like that I just don't like when men touch me too much." She said answering my question. I smiled and quickly pulled myself out of the coffin I was in.

"Well I like the type of woman that can protect herself." I told her as I slid my arms around her waist her hands went to my chest. Rachel looked up at me her eyes coming out from behind her eyes looking at me curious, but slowly she broke out into a smile. She quickly reached up and took my top hat off my head and placed it on her head.

"I love top hats!" Was all she said as she slid out of my arms and started dancing for some reason the top hat seem perfect on her. She stopped dancing and looked at me, "well I have to be going Undertaker I need to go visit a friend who's expecting me soon." She quickly tossed my hat back to me and started at a run out the door but not before she called over her shoulder, "SEE YOU SOON!"

I smiled, _my life just got so much better._

So chapter 2! Good, bad, okay? Review, review, review and let me find out! Love you all!XD

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello everyone I'm back to give you chapter 3!Please Review and if you can give me ideas!Thank You!XD**

My POV

"I'm happy, I'm happy, and nothing could stop me from being happy!" I sung as I skipped down a path that led to a huge mansion. My eyes darted from the big yard that had many trees, to the big fountain with the tall stoned woman and to the big house with large windows.

I smiled, _this place hasn't changed a bit_…I thought as I walked up the many steps to the large oak doors. _My god how many steps do you need it must take old people forever to get up here! _Panting I finally reach the door. _Now I just have to greet my favorite cousin!_ I reach out and quickly started pounding on the door.

"HUNNY I'M HOME!" I screamed as I started kicking the door to, "HOW" **pound, **"BOUT" **pound, **"YOU" **pound, "**COME" **pound, "**GREET" **pound, **"ME!" The door creaked and slowly opened for me to see a girl about my age standing. She had purple reddish hair that was pulled into two pigtails and wore a blue and white maid's outfit. But what made me laugh was the big pair of circular glasses that glared in the sunlight so you couldn't see her eyes. And the bonnet thing on her head looked funny to me to.

"E-excuse m-me b-but w-who a-re y-you?" The girl asked blushing and stuttering as I think she stared at my body, but because I couldn't see her eyes I don't know. She also seemed to have a very high pitched voice that could match the sound of birds dying!

"Oh I'm just someone the Master of the house knows very well." I told her smiling and tilting my head to the side. I quickly looked over her shoulder to see the large staircase and foyer with a chandler to complete the look of a noble's house.

"Y-you k-know t-the y-young M-master?"

"Yes I do, I've known him sense he was a baby!" I squealed smiling and clapping my hands together.

"Maylene what was all that noise!" A gruff voice called out from behind her.

"Yeah there was all this banging and shouting that Puru Puru started howling!" A somewhat childish voice told the girl "Maylene" as they made their way towards us. Finally when they were standing behind Maylene was I able to see what they looked like. A tall man with messy, spiky blond hair and blue eyes stood wearing a chef's uniform and smoking a cigarette. Then next to him stood a short blond haired blue eyed baby face boy. He wore a straw hat around his neck with a v-neck white red trimmed shirt and light golden brown plaid Capri's. I giggled when I saw that the tall man had singe hair tips and the boy had dirt covering him from head to toe.

"Maylene wha…who this?" The tall asked staring at me from up and down like I had just done a second ago.

"B-bard s-she s-says s-she k-knows t-the y-young M-master." Maylene told "Bard" stuttering.

"Really you know the Young Master!" The boy asked jumping up and down and clapping.

"Yes I've known him…"

"Bard, Maylene, Finny what's going on here!" A young but commanding voice I knew so well yelled. I quickly looked over their shoulders to the top of the staircase. There a young teen clad in black and navy blue with dark navy blue hair and dark blue eye and with a eye patch covering his right eye stood fuming with a girl his age standing behind him clinging to his arm looking confused at what was happening. She was dressed in a orange and yellow lacy dress and had blond hair styled up in two large pig tails and a side bang off to the right and a big orange bow to complete her hair style. But her big emerald green eyes looked the prettiest on her. I then looked behind them to see a tall butler standing. He was all dress in black except for areas like his white gloves and white vest coat under his black dress coat. He had raven black hair that was parted down the middle of his face so that you could see his pale skin that was as pale as mine and his blood red eyes.

_Demon..._was all I thought as I stared at him his eyes piercing with mine. But he's different I can tell.

"What's going on?" The boy in blue asked again anger in his voice, "what was all that banging and who is at the door!"

"Y-young M-master s-she s-says s-she k-knows y-you." Maylene stuttered as she rung the edge of her uniform.

"Her?" He asked. Maylene nodded, "I did not plan on having any guests today, tell her to leave."

I smiled, "aw how mean Ciel you would send your dear cousin away without even saying hello." I asked putting the back of my hand to my forehead and pretending to be dizzy. I opened one eye to see the boy mid walking and look over his shoulder. His eyes were wide and filled with shock.

"Rachel…" He asked stretching out the word as if I'd disappear.

"Hmm now you remember me good I didn't you have to give you proof because my proof is very embarrassing…like the time we took a ba…

"STOP!" Ciel screamed waving his arms in the air. While he stood there panting I smiled until I heard a soft voice call out my name.

"Rachel sissy…" I looked over to see the girl in orange come out from hiding from behind Ciel.

"Elizabeth you look as cute as always!" I said laughing and smiling, "do you still have Princess Buttercup?" Her eyes widen and she broke off at a run down the stairs. Her speed was amazing in heels as she crossed the room and jumped the remaining distance between us.

"SISSY!" She screamed as she launched herself at me with her arms opened.

"Ah wai…"

**CRASH**

"Ow ow ow that hurt!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head and sat up, "Elizabeth wha…" I felt arms tighten around me. I looked down to find Elizabeth's head rubbing against my chest crying.

"Y-you l-left w-without s-saying g-g-goodbye." Elizabeth told me as I felt my dress start to get wet in an area where you don't want wetness.

"Ah Elizabeth please stop dress."

"NO!" I let out a sigh but smile. I reached up and closed my arms around her body and quickly placed my head on hers and pulled her closed. I could smell the faint smell of strawberries in her hair.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me I had to leave and you know why." I told her. She quickly tightened her arms and wiped her face on my dress.

"That's payback" She told as she looked up at me with her face smiling and eyes puffy and red. I laughed.

"I deserved that, but you have a lot of time to make up with someone." She looked at me confused.

"Who?" I smirked and it was a devils one. I quickly put my hands out like claws.

"THE TICKLE MONSTER!" I dove on her tickling at her stomach while she rolled and laughs fill the room.

"AHHAHAHA**,** PLEASE HAHAHA**, **STOP HAHAHA!"

"Only if you give me a big, big hug."

"OKAY!" She quickly jumped up and waited. Once I was standing I felt arms wrapped around my waist and tighten, I quickly copied

"So do I get a big, big hug from my other favorite cousin?" I asked after Elizabeth and I had parted. He looked at me with the looked that said "are you serious."

"You don't do it I'll tell…" I felt another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and another face push against my chest. My eyes traveled down to stared at a mound of dark blue hair.

"Much better." I told Ciel as I wrapped my arms around him to. But quickly he pried his self away from me and started fixing his clothes and hair.

"Now that that's done." He turned his head to look at me, "you come with me we have to have a little chat." All I did was stare but quickly broke out of it.

"Whatever you say, Prince."

_Flashback _

"_Rachel, Ciel, Elizabeth come here lunch is ready!" A woman with long golden blond hair and dark blue eyes yelled smiling kindly and at the kids that were playing ring around the rosie near a garden full of different colored flowers. _

_They all laughed and broke off at a run towards the large round table that had adults standing and sitting around it, while a mansion stood behind them._

"_Aunty Rachel guess what I'm the Princess!" Elizabeth cheered happily as she jumped up and down in a pink pastel colored dress. Ciel stood not too far from her wearing play clothes that were blue and black._

"_What?" The woman as confused, she looked over a man sitting at the table he had dark blue hair and dark brown eyes and wore a nice dark blue suit. He just shrugged and then looked to another woman who was standing and pouring tea. She had beautiful red shoulder length hair that was short in the back and got longer as it curved around her head. She had red eyes that sparkled and went perfect with her red and white dress. She smiled and shrugged then looked to the kids._

"_I'm the Princess!" Elizabeth told them again smiling check to check, "Rachel gave me that name and Ciel is Prince!" Ciel quickly nodded his head and smiled they all laughed. _

"_Is Rachel giving people nicknames again?" A kind voice asked from behind them. Everyone turned to see a woman dress in a white lacy dress with the same blond hair as the other woman but was short and look kinda like a boys hair cut. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkled with happiness and love. _

"_Aunty Leslie!" The two four year olds cheered running towards the woman. She laughed and quickly took a kid in each arm and lifted them up. _

"_Now how are my darling niece and nephew?" She asked smiling._

"_I'm Princess!" Elizabeth said for the third time. Ciel quickly tap the woman and when she was looking at him he pointed his thumb at himself._

"_I'm Prince." He told her with a cocky smile. She laughed and looked at the other adults sitting at the table. _

"_Rachel gave them names." She asked but more like told. They all nodded and all turned to look at the ten year old girl standing t wearing a dark red skirt and black tank top with black boots and dark makeup. The girl had long, straight black hair that reach her shoulder blades. She smiled cheekily back at them._

"_I thought they fit them!" The girl said happily, "and Aunty Ann makes up lots of nicknames too." The girl exclaimed pointing at the woman in red._

"_Yes Rachel but we have to keep it a secret between the two of us remember." Aunty Ann told the girl while holding a finger up to her red lips; the girl nodded and held a finger to her lips too._

"_But we came up with a nickname for Rachel too!" Elizabeth told them as she skip over to the other girl._

"_Yeah and it's perfect for her!" Ciel cheered following Elizabeth. The man with dark blue hair set his newspaper on the table and smiled. _

"_And what would that be?" He asked resting his elbows on the table and looking at the kids. All the kids smiled and threw out their arms like they had just done something amazing._

"_SHE'S THE JOKER!"_

"_I'M THE JOKER!" _

_They all shouted out something and crossed their eyes like they were idiots. And the girl in black red quickly jumped up and clapped her feet together but then fall to the ground. All the adults smiled and then everyone burst out laughing. The laughter was filled with happiness and love that could make anyone smile._

_End of flashback_

Ciel smiled at looked me straight in the eye with his, "very good then, Joker."

**So that's chapter 3 the next one will have more details about Ciel and Me being related! Please review, review, review! XD **

**Ja ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long been busy with school and other fun stuff but I'm here to update! So fear not here is chapter 4! XD**

My POV

My eyes slowly wandered over the walls taking in my surroundings. _This place hasn't changed at all…_I thought as my eyes came to rest on the small back of Ciel. I slowly titled my head to the side looking from him to the butler walking next to him. _Why is my darling cousin with him…_

Ciel turned to his left and opened the mahogany door along the wall that I knew used to be his father's office. He stepped in and was followed by this new butler who was definitely not Tanaka. I followed and soon my eyes were greeted with the familiar dark wood desk sitting in front of big windows decorated with big dark drapes. Ciel walked around his desk and sat down in the large comfy-looking chair and placed his hands on the desk with his fingers folded together.

"I'm going to get straight to the point: why are you here?" Ciel asked his face emotionless and his eye staring right at me as if trying to find the answers for himself. A smile slowly found its way to my lips again.

"Aw cousin you're not happy to see me?"

"I never said that I just said that I want answers." He told me as he unfolded his hands and sat back relaxing in his chair.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." I told him looking at like he was before.

"And what is that?"

"Who is that demon butler of yours?" I asked pointing to the butler dressed in black next to him. The man looked at me raising a questioning eyebrow and looked mildly surprised. Ciel however was extremely shocked and has his mouth hanging opened in shocked.

"W-what a-are you t-talking a-about." He stuttered staring at me.

"Oh baby cousin you know what I am how can you possible think I don't know about demons and soul reapers?" I told him as I placed my hands on my hips. He blinked and as if remembering something slowly became emotionless again.

"You act so much like your human that I forgot." I smiled.

"I am human."

"Only half." He answered smirking at me. I smirked back at him and slowly walked up to his desk and put my hands on his desk.

"Yes only half but…"

"still human." He said finishing smiling. I nodded smiling. I then looked over to the butler standing next to Ciel looking at us with still a eyebrow raised.

"So what is your name? I asked him taking a sit on top of the desk. He looked over at Ciel silently asking of he can speak. Ciel nodded and the butler took a small bow.

"My name is Sebastian madam; it is nice to meet you." He told me looking up at me with those crimson red eyes.

"Hmm Sebastian such a interesting name for a demon!" I exclaimed smiling. He stood tall and looked me over.

"Master is it alright is I ask a question of you?" Sebastian asked looking to Ciel. Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian and stared at him for a second.

"Yes I would think it's alright to." He told him waving his hand and looking as if he didn't care, "go ahead."

"Very well: I would like to know what Madam Rachel and you were just talking about." Ciel eyes snapped opened and he turned Sebastian.

"That.."

"I think it would be alright to tell him." I said before he could finish his sentence, "I mean we are alike." At this Sebastian raised his questioning eyebrow yet again. I slowly walked around the desk to where Sebastian was standing and reached up so my hand was on the side of his face. I slowly let my finger tips run down his face feeling the cold yet soft silky skin that was similar to mine…only mine was a little warmer. "Tell me Sebastian…what would happen if a human and a demon got together and had children."

At this Sebastian's eyebrows shot up and he couldn't keep his shock hidden. "That is forbidden." He told me his crimson eyes looking with mine.

"Yes it is…but what would happen if it did?" My eyes still did not break with his, the same glow that his held were just like mine.

"The children would be half human…half demon."

"Yes." Was all I said as my black finger nails slowly started growing until sharp tips. I slowly ran them across his face until a bead of blood drip down his chin, "that would happen wouldn't it?" I told him looking back to his eyes. He nodded and reach up and grabbed my hand in his.

"That's why I felt something different about you." He looked me quizzically in the eye, "half demons are almost identical to humans when it comes to presences just they have an energy that seems strange." I nodded.

"Yes when other demons sense us were we just have a strange energy of course though sometimes we get mixed up we pregnant woman, woman having their monthly period, and anyone who is sick or dying that's why demons just learn to ignore it." I looked up at him smirking, "did you think I was in that time of month?"

"Yes but I couldn't smell blood so that's why I was having trouble discovering what was going on." He looked me over again, "and you surly don't look like your dying…are you sick?"

"Hmm no not at all…but thank you for asking." I smiled and turned to Ciel, "sorry baby cousin I have to be going I have things to do and people to see so I'll just have to visit later." I started walking towards the door till Ciel's voice stopped me.

"Wait you still haven't answered why you're here!" He told me. I looked over my shoulder and turned to face him.

"They've been a lot of killings lately and you knowing dad sent me to look up on things…make sure it isn't a demon running about having fun." I told him laughing a bit but slowly my laughing died down and I looked up at them with my eyes glowing a silver misty color, "if it is a demon I'll rip it to shreds." I told them with a seriousness people don't hear from me that often. Ciel visibly shivered so I quickly let my blue silver eyes return with my bright cheerful smile, "but I don't think it's a demon." Ciel nodded slowly and I smiled, "well I must be going again I will see you soon baby cousin." I quickly walked across the and around the desk to Ciel and put my arms around him, "it's good to see you again." I told him letting him go and holding him at arm's length, "I'll see you soon." I quickly kiss him on the forehead and turned and walked back to the door and pushed it open. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "now you're stuck with me!"

"UGH I'M HUNGRY!" I yelled in the middle of a London street. Receiving a good amount of stares and whispers I started again to walked down the street looking for a pub of sorts and clothes stores for the future.

_And still have to find a place to stay…_I let out sigh. _Maybe I should of asked Prince if I could stay with him. _Sigh. Right when I was going to turn around I started to hear the sound of laughs and music. I looked up to see down the street a lighted pub with people standing outside of it talking or smoking things from cigars to pipes. I smiled. _FOOD!_

I quickly scurried down the street and through the double doors. I was admittedly wafted with the smell of fresh beer and food. I smiled and quickly walked over to an open table and looked at a menu already sitting there.

"How may I help you?" Asked a cheerful voice, I looked up to see a girl with straight dirty blond hair and heavy black eye makeup wearing a black and white maid's outfit.

_She looks cute… _I thought smiling, "yes can I have the platter of bread and butter, cheeses, and fruits with a glass of cranberry juice and some coffee?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes you certainly can!" She told me smiling, she quickly gave a small nod and smile and turned around and walked away. I smile and let myself finally look at the place. It was larger than I had thought but at the moment seem really small because of all the people in it. To my left was a bar where bartender were serving men and woman on stools drinks while people chatted. Next to that was a dance floor that was right now crowded with people and couples laughing and dancing. There was a small jazz piano close to the dance floor with a singer singing happily. All in all it was a very crowded yet cozy place that could warm you even on the coldest day. Not long after finishing looking over the place did the waitress come back with a tray with my food and drinks. I could feel my mouth start to water as I saw the platter covered in different bread with little glass jars of different butters. Also decorating the platter were apple slices, grapes, raspberries, and strawberries. The waitress seemed to notice my hunger filled eyes as she gave a laugh.

"Little hungry, aren't you?" She asked looking at me. I looked up and gave a sheepish smile and leaned back in my chair and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah I haven't had anything since this morning." I told her, her eyes widened.

"Well than eat eat you must be starving!" She exclaimed pushing the food towards me. I smiled and quickly did as she said and grab a piece of Italian bread and the butter jar labeled "salted" and then spread it over the bread and grab some raspberries and placed them on the buttered bread and folded it. I quickly took a bite and couldn't hold in the moan that escape my mouth when the juices, bread, and butter all mixed together to make a symphony of flavors in my mouth. I heard the waitress laugh but I was too busy stuffing my mouth.

"Well if you need anything just give me a call." She told me as I heard her heels click away. I quickly stuffed my face one after another with each of the different breads and use all the different butters and sometimes put fruits on the breads. Slowly my eating started to slow down and I reach over and grabbed my glass of juice and slowly turned in my seat to look at the place.

_I need to find a place to stay the night and quick! People are going to start closing the hotels soon._ I quickly down my juice and turned around and did the same with the coffee. I reach the top of my dress and pulled out money and threw it on the table and stood up. I made my way back to the entrance and walked through the doors and onto the street where it just so happened to be raining!

_WHAT! I didn't even hear it…the people were so loud! Ugh now what am I gonna do how am I suppose to get to a hotel. _Deciding I stepped out into the rain and started down the street slowly the laughs and singing faded down and all that could be heard was the click of my heels on the street and the patter of rain. I smiled I kinda like it was comforting to me. I looked around and slowly I started to remember that this had been the place I had been walking when I threw the drunken guy. I slowly came to a walk and surely the alley I had walked down today came into view. I smiled maybe that man will give me a place to stay and if he tries anything funny I can surely handle myself.

_But he doesn't seem like that kind of guy and today I couldn't help feel a little flutter in my stomach when he put his arms around me. _I laughed and made up my mind and walked back down the alley again watching the door came closer. Slowly I lifted my hand to the door about to knock when I stopped. My hand fell to my side I look at the small window next to the door. I could see a small faded light.

_He must be in there…but will he let me stay…_

Giving my head a shake I quickly raised my hand again and gave small taps on the door. I heard creaking then light footsteps approaching the door opening to reveal the man from today standing there dressed the same way as he was just hours ago. I smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time been busy with school, family, and just being sick all the time! So here it is chapter 5!**

My POV

I smiled with my bangs dripping wet falling in front of my eyes from the rain.

"Your name is the Undertaker right?" He gave me a small nod and I smiled, "by chance do you have any extra room to spare a young _innocent _girl for the night?" I asked while fluttering my eyes at him.

Silence.

All he did was stand there and stare at me his head slowly moving from my feet up my body until he stopped at my face. He seemed to realize I had asked him a question because he jerked back a little.

"Uh yes…um yea… an extra room." I let out a small giggled at the way he was pointing over his shoulder into the shop and how he looked so confused even though I could only see half of his face. I quickly stepped past him into the cold room and admittedly shivered and wrapped my arms around me trying to get warmth.

"I'll go get you a towel and some clothes to wear." He told me as he moved pasted me and to the back of the shop. He seemed to be back to his self because he was wearing an ear to ear grin and had a little hop in his step. I stood there watching for a minute into where Undertaker had disappeared into the hall then turned to look at the shop I had fell in love with the moment I saw it. I moved around the room looking from coffin to coffin. I came to stop in front of a coffin I had not seen today. It was absolutely beautiful; it was lying down and open to see that the inside was padded with blood red padding that had rose designs stitched into it with a black rose thrown pillow at the top where the head would lay. The outside was a shiny black with silver rose designs along the edges, my hand reached up to touch the smooth surface.

"Hehehe so I see you love this coffin and much as I do." My wet hair whipped almost hitting the Undertaker in the process as my body turned to see him giving me a toothy smile. He was holding a black towel and a black rode of sorts. I smirked and leaned on the coffin behind me and stretching my arms across the side of it.

"Yes I like it very much…I love reds and blacks." I reach down and pulled the pillow out of the coffin and held the pillow up to my head, "and I love roses." He smiled and made his way over to me his black boots making soft clicks on the dark wooden floor.

"Hmm if the outfit of yours wasn't that wet you'd look wonderful in this coffin." He told me smiling and stopping in front of me and holding out the items in his arms to me. I smiled and took them gratefully.

"Is there a place I can change?" I asked looking around.

"Down the hall, two doors on the right." Undertaker told me smiling. I just laughed and moved past him and down to my destination. The hallway was longer than it looked giving a false impression when I had been standing in the main room. It had dark almost black wood like the main room and had a couple painting here and there. I counted the doors as I moved down the hall and finally I reached the lucky door and opened it with a click. The bathroom was _defiantly _not what I was expected when I stepped in and came to face with a huge deep, oval white bath. On the wall there was a ledge that had many small bottles of different colors with small labels. Next to me there was a dark color garnet counter that had twin white sinks that were deep and circular. While the counter was a dark garnet the walls were painted a bright red. This was a definitely not the bathroom I was expecting but I quite liked it. I quickly made my way over to the bath and started the water while looking over the bottles of liquids.

"Candied apples, candied cherries, and candied strawberries." I read as my finger scanned over the bottled looking for a body soap and shampoo, "he must really like candy and sweets." I quickly grabbed the candied cherries body soap and candied strawberries when my eyes spotted a bottle with a rosy pink color that had a label that read "liquid rose bubbles." I grabbed and opened it holding it up to my nose to smell a light scent of roses. I couldn't help but smile at the wonderful smell and my smile grew even more when I saw that there actual rose petals in the bottle. I reach over the bath and pour some of the think liquid in the bath to watch bubbles and rose petals erupt from the water. I stepped back and started to stripe off my wet dress when my eyes caught my first glimpse of the toilet. It was small and had a chain next to it with a wooden handle.

"How can British people use toilets so small?" I asked out loud tilting my head and looking at the item with curiosity. I gave a shrugged and finally was able to pry my wet dress off my body with the rest of my clothes and stepped into the big tub. The hot water hit my cold skin making me hiss but slowly my body was submerged up to my neck in the hot, rosy smelling water. I smiled and closed my eyes as I leaned back and soaked my hair in the water.

"This is great…" I purred leaning back more into the water. There was silence until I heard the door knob clicking a little. I sat up a little looking over to the door to see just as I had heard that the doorknob was in fact turning a little.

"If you come in here I'll somehow find a way to cut your head off with that abomination of a toilet seat." I told him through the door, admittedly the turning of the doorknob stopped but there was laughter coming through the door instead.

"Just checking on you, my love!" The Undertaker sung through the door. I heard footsteps slowly fading away until I could hear them no more.

_My love…_I thought as I quickly finished bathing and then changing into the black robe and tighten it. I walked out the cold air hitting my now hot body which felt pleasantly nice to me. I walked back to the main room with my hair wrapped up into the towel to find Undertaker lying on his counter causally eating what looked to be dog cookies. He looked up at me to give me a toothy grin and laughed.

"Enjoy your bath?"

"Hmm yes but I would make sure that you don't try coming next time." He laughed and made his way over to me.

"As I said I was only checking on you you seemed quite quiet in there." He told me as he face came very close to mine. He looked at me grinning when his head tilted and looked at me closely smile gone, "are you eyes really blue?" My eyes widen as I remember that my makeup had come off during the bath.

"Yes they're blue-gray…I don't have my make up on and when I put on black massacre and eyeliner the black brings out the gray in then and turns them kinda silver." I looked away my face blushing I had never like when I didn't have my make up on because I had never liked my bright blue eyes they were to big in my opinion. Suddenly his face appeared in front of mine still looking at me curiously.

"I like it?" Was all he said looking into my eyes. If my eyes were big before they were even bigger now, "well now how bout I show you your room." I nodded and followed him down the hall to room that was right next to bathroom.

"This is your room my room is down the hall." He said pointing down the hall to show me the door at the end of the hall. I nodded and looked to him smiling while I opened the door a crack.

"Thank you...goodnight."

"Goodnight!" He sung walking pass me again walking back into the main room. By now I was exhausted and didn't even turning on the lights and looking at the room as I made my way to the silhouette of the bed. I let my body drop and hit the soft bed and quickly tucked myself under the covers and snuggled deep into the bed waiting for my body to warm the sheets. I felt my eyes droop and then…darkness.

**Sorry it takes me so long to update my story I'm busy with school, friends, and family. Please review and I know I'm not the best writer and speller but I'm trying my hardest!**

**Ja Ne XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry again for taking so long to update I get very busy and just kind of forget. I love to write but sometimes I'm a space head. Kekeke so here is chapter 6. Enjoy…**

_Screams…that's all I could hear as the smell of smoke fill my nose and I rose from the ground. My head hurt and I noticed a large piece of wood lying next to me. I coughed and looked up and my vision blurred from my watering eyes. _

"_Mom!" I called out but all I could see around me was the crimson flames and the black blotches of the smoke, "Uncle Vince, Aunty Rachel, Ciel, anyone!" I slowly started crawling forward going nowhere but hoping to find someone. I felt a rush of cool wind hit my face and looked up to see that part of the ceiling had fallen and now I could see the starless black night sky I started crawling again. I came to the opening where heavy large pieces of wood laid scattered. I turned my head when a flash of white caught my eyes… dark blue…and golden blonde hair…_

"…_Aunty Rachel…Uncle Vince…Mommy…" I looked to where the three laid under large pieces of charred wood. Uncle Vince had his arms wrapped around Aunty Rachel while she had her face to his chest. She had a terrible gash in her head that was making bright, crimson blood drip into her golden blonde hair staining it and her white dress. Uncle Vince's arm that was lying over Aunty seemed to be bended in a weird way that it was almost a right angle…a puddle of blood pooled beneath both of them. Mommy…mommy had one arm reaching out towards me while the other was hooked with Aunty. She…had a long piece of wood that was skewing her…right where her heart was. Her eyes were slightly opened and her now bright eyes dimly shown against her pasty gray skin._

"_Rachel…" Her voice that I had heard so many times that was always happy and cheerful was now weak and pained filled. I slowing started crawling towards her and was reaching for her bloodied hand. She smiled as I grasped it. _

"_Why are you crying?" She asked as my eyes that had been for a long time just watering were now like waterfalls that wouldn't stop pouring. _

"_Mommy are you gonna die?" I asked sniffling and gripping her hand. She smiled and gripped my hand looking up at me._

"_No I'm finally going to sleep." She told me smiling, "now show me that smile I love." I nodded and smiled and laughed._

"_LESLIE…RACHEL!" My head snapped around to see daddy running towards us. He was wearing a suit similar to Uncle Vince but was black and white. He had small dark black eyes that seem to have a slight tinge of blue with short spiky black hair and pale skin. He was a very tall man reaching the height of 6,5 but he was very slim and kind of lanky. His body flew onto the ground next to us and slowly reached out and touched mommy's face._

"_Leslie…I'm sorry…"She just smiled and reached up to catch his hand, she placed a light kiss on it and pulled my hand over to do the same for me._

"_Why…we knew the dangers of us doing this. You're the demon king and I'm just a human but we fell in love and had an adorable child together. I regret nothing…do you? He shook his head and looked at me then smirked._

"_Yeah we did have one hell of a kid." I let out the biggest laugh or more like snort a ten year girl could do. I looked down and saw that mommy's eyes were slowly darkening. _

"_I love you mommy!" I screamed as her grip loosened on my hand she smiled and nodded. _

"_I love you both to." Her hand made a small thump on the ground and her eyes closed while her face held a smile. I whimpered and looked over to Uncle Vince and Aunty. _

"_I'll kill them." I looked up to see daddy's face darkening and eyes looking as if he was ready to kill._

"AHHH!" I shot out of bed panting and gasping for breath as I held onto my chest. My head whipped around as I looked from wall to wall. The walls were painted black and in each corner there was a complicated design with silver painting that looked like vines and skulls. The wall to my left had two frost glassed doors which I think would open and reveal a closet and to my right against the wall was a dark wood burrow which had a large mirror sitting and vase of dead White Lilies.

"What…where am I…I remember…," Than the face of the man with long, silver hair flashed before my eyes. _Now I remember. _

My heart, which had been beating like a drum, slowly started to slow down to a normal pace. I flopped back onto my bed and let out a long sigh. _I wonder what would of caused me to have such an old dream…?_

"Well whatever…I wonder if Undertaker is awake?" I stood up and stretched and waited until I heard and felt the pleasant sound of my back cracking. The old wood of the floor creaked under my feet as I made my way to the door. Making sure my robe was secured around me, we wouldn't want anything to show, I opened the door and stepped out into the dark hallway. It was chilly but for me it was perfect. I turned left and started walking towards the main room where all the coffins were kept. I couldn't help but look back at the door Undertaker had told me was his room.

_Is he a late sleeper? _BAM!

"My dear, you're finally awake." Said the voice of the person I was just thinking of. I looked up and my eyes settled on the slim but apparently built like a brick house body of Undertaker. He smiled and I let out a huff.

"Yes I'm awake," I answered rubbing my butt," but now my rump needs medical attention." I held my hand out to Undertaker which he took and pulled me up with the ease.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" He asked stifling his giggling.

"If you don't want me to smack that smirk off your face then I suggest you don't!" I told him as I blushed furiously. He laughed and just gave a shrug.

"Too bad…would you like some breakfast?"

I smiled. I was starving! Yes I had all that bread and fruit last night, but this girl needs food almost 24/7!

"Yes that would be great what do you have?" I asked walking pass him and into the main room. I turned and then walk into the kitchen. To my right was a stove that was as tall as the wall and big and black. There was a dark wood table but other than that the kitchen was bare. "Let me guess you're not much of a cook?" I asked turning to him. He smiled and took a bite out of one of his dog bone cookies that were already in hand.

"Rachel how did you guess…are you a mind reader?"

"No I can tell when someone is not a cook." I snatched the jar of cookies out of his hands and slammed it on the table. "I'll be right back with some groceries you are to **not **eat **any** of your cookies now give me some money." I told him holding out my hand.

"But!"

"No buts but money!" I held out my hand even more. He gave a pout as he reaches into his pocket of his robe and pulled out what it was that I was looking for.

"Thank you now stay put and I'll have breakfast for you."

"Hmm I love the sound of that." He told me smiling cheekily at me. I swear his smile look like that of a fox.

"Yes yes I'm be right back."

(An hour and an half later)

"Thank you my dear that was such a lovely breakfast!" Undertaker replied rubbing his stomach contently. I let out a huff blowing my bangs off my face after preparing that big meal.

"Yes well I'm glad, but if you cannot cook what do you eat for yourself?"

"Cookies and tea are my major meal!" I nearly dropped the tea pot I was holding at this remark. How did this man survive?

"That's so messed up!"

"Why cookies and tea are delicious."

"Yes I understand that, I mean I love them too, but they are **not **a meal!" I told him sternly and pointing my finger at him. "You should eat better." He just smiled again and went back to sipping his tea but soon his smile slip just a bit.

"Now Rachel, the question I've been meaning to ask is why were you out so late at night in the rain?" My hands slowed as I were cleaning the dishes. I set down the skillet I was washing on the counter and turned towards him. His bangs lifted with what I would call him as lifting his eyebrows.

"I was just out and about…"

"Yes because most women go walking in the rain late at night." His bangs lifted even more. Dang it he wasn't going to let me go.

"I was having dinner and forgot the time and it was raining by the time I got out." I quickly set the skillet in the soapy water of the sink and wiped my hands, "and all the inns were already closed for the night turn down a maiden in distress?"

"No but what are you going to do tonight?"

"Check into a cheap inn while I'm in town visiting my cousins."

"You do know that there are no cheap inns around here, don't you?" And this is where even if my father is the king of the demon world he's quite useless.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. And this is where I am screwed. I can't stay at Ciel's because I could trouble him put him in danger and even if he did have that demon butler with him I still didn't want to put him in harm's way. While I was pondering over this Undertaker stood and approached me. He placed his tea cup in the sink and stood in front of me.

"You know if you don't have a place to stay you could stay with me." I looked up at him to discover I was trapped between him and the counters. I looked up at him even though I couldn't see his eyes I felt that I was locked in his gaze. He smiled and leaned down towards my ear and whispered in it sending shivers down my back, "I just love having someone around who can keep me company and cook me wonderful food…of course for my health." My body felt like it was melting so when I started sliding down the counter he placed his hand on my waist to steady me then I was literally burning. "Will you?" My eyes flashed and I quickly slipped out of his arms and stood by his side as I panted softly. He turned towards me and titled his head as if asking. When I caught my breath I straightened up and thought about his offer. I mean I had no other choice but what just happened has **never **happened to me I was the one who was usually controlling the other. _I feel like I'm going into uncharted territory…_

"Okay…I am very thankful for the offer and would love to stay." I smiled and look up at him, "but let me just warn you I'm a night owl and will be out late sometimes but there's no need to worry."

"I understand I will give you a key so that you can get into the shop." He walked over to the table and sat down with the great grace, "but I should warn you about the killings of recent."

"Killings?" I gasped acting like a clueless woman that never talks about things like murder. _When really it's like my vocabulary._

"Yes the killings of prostitutes." Even though I couldn't see half his face I could see the seriousness on it, "all the women have been murder while walking through the streets late night. They have their throats slit and are mutilated. It is very dangerous but that is your choice so I won't stop you but I'm just warning you." I nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this I'll make sure to watch out," I walked over to the door and stood, "now I need to go do something's but I'll see you later." I smiled and blew him a kiss, "now work hard with your bodies and tonight you'll have great dinner for you." He laughed and stood up and bowed.

"Why thank you my dear I'm very happy to have a wonderful woman like you living with me!"

"Oh I know."

**Thank you again for reading my story! I know I'm not the best writer and I take forever to update but I'm very glad to have readers like you that still stick to my story. Thank you again and I will update…eventually! .**

**Ja Ne, **

**xxxVampy-chanxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters they all belong to Yana Toboso. I do, however, own Rachel my character. I do apologize again for the late update I just am not that good at updating my stories. Thank you again for coming here and reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!**

After leaving the Undertaker at the morgue, I quickly made my way to the cemetery. Noticing that today, like the other days so far was cloudy and unwelcoming to anyone, and to be in a cemetery for a lady like myself would be preposterous to the ear.

"_Perfect." _ I thought, as I made my way through the graves gracefully and touch them only with the lace of my dress. Today I was wearing an all black dress with sleeves that were slit up the front and open, allowing my arms to move, and the bodice of the dress was ruffled and a bustled in the back. I slowly made my way deeper into the maze of stones until the-almost-bare birch trees gave me cover from the hustle and bustle from the streets. Waiting for what seemed forever finally a shadowed loomed from behind a large tree.

"Your late, father." I announced, not moving from my spot to greet the man. The shadow gave a laugh and step out from behind the tree. He was tall and lanky, like a goof but you could from the dark hues that there was more than meets the eye. He was wearing a black frock coat, over a gray waistcoat with black trousers and on top of his messy black hair he wore a black top hair.

"Yes, it would appear, good to know you still know time." He joked, leaning up against a tree and taking out a cigar. He then proceeded to take out a sliver lighter that looked to have a brand of sorts on it, "so what have you called me here for?" He asked, lighting his cigar until it glowed orange and smoke puffed out.

"It would appear the killings are all prostitutes." I told him coughing a bit because of the smoke, "also whoever does it mutilates the victims." I said getting serious and remain professionally calm.

"So could be a demon," Father said puffing on the cigar and looking towards the sky. I looked towards the sky too and saw no clouds.

"_It would be my perfect day, if only there was wind." _I thought as I looked back to Father and found him staring at me. His dark blue eye almost black were staring intensely at me, "what?"

"Where are you staying; is it somewhere safe?" He asked, throwing his cigar to the ground and taking a step towards me. He took me by the upper arms and looked deeply into my eyes, "Rachel?" The last look he gave me was a look of pain and it hurt me to look at this man of such power.

"Father I am safe and well, there is no need to worry." I said, taking his cold hands in my slightly less cold hands, and holding them tight. I looked back into his eyes until they lessened in worry and he stepped back.

"Well then." He answered calmly and began turning around, "until next time, my daughter."

"Yes Father." I told him as I watch him disappear into darkness that was quickly approaching. Turning around and hurrying back the way I had come, I made my way back to the entrance of the cemetery where nobody was. Or so I thought. Looking to my right I could see the Undertaker digging a hole by the light of a lantern near a large grave stone. Hiding behind a monument before he could see me I waited until the digging stop and I heard the sound of the coffin being pushed into the hole. When I heard the grunt of the last push to get the coffin into the hole I made a dash for the entrance and made it through as I heard the successful slam of the coffin. Jogging down the street, to the left far away from the Undertaker, I broke out into a grin.

"_That was too close for liking_!" I thought as I made my was back to the morgue, but just as I was about to walk down the alley I notice Ciel and Sebastian coming up the street. "_You have got to be kidding me!" _I quickly dodge into one of the shops looking for a place to hide and I found it behind a clothing rack. Watching from behind the rack and through the window as Ciel and Sebastian made their way down the alley I couldn't help but think how else my life could get worse and to answer that question in came strolling Elizabeth and her maid, Paula.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Princess asked excitably, taking my hands in hers. Paula smiled and stood not so far behind and greeted me with smile.

"Oh…just buying some clothing." I said, anxiously looking out the window to see if Ciel and Sebastian had heard my name. When I didn't see any of their heads pop out of nowhere I sighed and finally diverted my attention to Princess, who had been trying to get my attention for quite a while.

"Sissy, are you okay?" She asked, looking up at me with those big green eyes.

"Never been better, you?" I smirked and she smiled and hugged me around the waist as best as possible, as the dress I was wearing would allow. For next half hour, I spent it looking at clothes with Princess.

"So are you and Ciel doing okay?" I asked while looking at a dark red skirt that was floor length and had black silk at the bottom, "and do you like this?" I held up the skirt for Princess to see and she gave it a tilt of her before she answered.

"If you get that and a matching jacket of some sorts, that would look smashing," She told me smiling. "And were doing just fine; why do you ask sissy?"

"I was just wondering." I said, looking at her as she stared at a pink dress. I quickly walked over to the other side of the room where Paula stood quietly not moving and pick out a white dress hanging on the wall. I gave Paula a small smile before I turned back around and walked to where Princess was still trying to decide whether to buy the dress she was looking at or not. Taking the dress out of her hands and placing it on the rack, I hastily placed the white one in her hands.

"You should buy this one." I said looking down at her, "it would make you look like a angel." The dress itself was not puffy; it had white roses for the straps and thin white lace for the sleeves and then the bodice was just white fabric. It looked beautiful!

"Oh sissy where I don't I can where this."

"Of course you can all you have to do is put you arms through the sleeves and then you're in it," I said smiling!

"But I don't kno…"

"No you don't it'll look beautiful on you!" I told her giving her a little a little push towards push towards the cash register, "now let's buy these things!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to first say, I read the first chapter for the first time in a long time and…I sounded completely and utterly like a Mary Sue. For that, I would like to apologized from now on I am going to try my hardest to show my characters true colors and not be a Mary Sue. Also, sorry if I do not update quickly it is just my bad habits as a writer. **

Smiling, as I made my way down the cobblestone streets, after just burying a prostitute by the name of Mary Jane Kelly; I skipped and whistled.

"She was pretty lass." I commented as I turned and made my way down the alley to my shop. Sensing people, I looked up to find Ciel Phantomhive and his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Smiling again at the thought of more fun, I made my way towards them and came to a stop ay the door. Looking at them I smiled and unlocked the door.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, gesturing my hand to the inside of the shop. The little Phantomhive just strolled in like he owned the place while the butler took his time to bow to me.

"Thank you for your time." Sebastian spoke with politeness that only the best of the best spoke with, in this situation of course.

"Of course, come in come in!" I said, making my way through the threshold and into the shop with the butler, "shall I put on some tea?"

"That is not needed, we are here for business." Ciel spoke with authority in his tone of voice while he stood by the counter, leaning on his cane. "You just buried a body, is that correct?" I nodded smiling and sat one of the closed coffins and crossed my legs.

"Yes, nice girl; very pretty and deadly frightening!" I told them getting comfortable because I knew I would be here for a long time.

"What was her name?" Ciel asked, moving to sit on one of the other coffins farther away from me near his butler. I smiled enough to show my teeth.

"Mary Jane Kelly."

"And where was she found."

"Actually, somewhere nearby; where all the prostitutes are." I said, thinking about the place and trying to remember the name of it, but couldn't quite place it at the moment.

"If you are trying to be funny!"

"No I'm being serious for once, I just had someone move in with me and she is quite the looker." I stood up and made my way across the room towards the window. Looking out at the darken streets I almost whispered, "I don't want her getting hurt, is all."

"Someone living here; with you and your dead people laying about!" Ciel seemed to find this quite shoking because he let out a fit of laughs, "you must be kidding."

"I'm not, but whether you chose to believe me or not is your chose, I really don't care." I told them moving again towards the counter to grab my jar of cookies. "But what I want to say is you should be careful, Phantomhive…"

"Is that a threat?" Ciel asked, suddenly becoming a detective. I smiled and brought a cookie to my mouth where I bit down on it.

"No just a friendly warning…so you watch out."

**So this is my chapter 8 from the POV of Undertaker and sorry it's a quick one but I'm putting up two chapters. **

**xxxVampy-chanxxx,**

**Ja Ne **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 here to make its way into the story too let's hope it goes out with a bang. **

Humming, I made my way out of the shops with Princess. We had decided that we needed more clothes and so we had wondered off farther in the streets of London going shop to shop.

"Well I have to be going, Princess." I told her as I adjusted my bags on my shoulder. I had brought many bags and they were weighing me down just a little.

"Aw, can't you just stop by for tea and cakes." Lizzie asked, looking at me with eyes full of begging.

"I would, but I really must be going." I had to be going or the Undertaker would start worrying or is that me hoping he would worry for me?

"Okay, then another time you must and I'm not going to take no for an answer!" She said, putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue. Paula politely let out chuckles behind her hand.

"Okay." I waved goodbye and started down the darken street with a hop in my step. Of course though, hopping with heels proved very difficult and I just settled with a slow walk. Wanting to get home sooner to prepare dinner for Undertaker I took a short cut down a dark alley. I could hear the moans and grunts of men and prostitutes, but kept walking like nothing bothered me. I could smell the waste and death and it made me hold my breath and made my noise cringe.

"_How could anyone have sex in a place like this?" _I thought as I made towards the end of the alley only to take a right into another alley, but this was with no occupants and was darker. At the far end I could see the small light of the lamps. Smiling I picked up my pace and walked down the alley with confidence. Just halfway to the entrance, I heard something behind me and whipped around. Seeing nothing but the alley darkness I turned around and came to face with a man with long, flaming red hair. He wore a long, crimson frock coat and boats that were like riding heels. But what would disturb most people if they saw him were his sharp teeth that were like razors, only to me they seemed like show.

"Hello, darling!" He said in a high pitched voice and suddenly swung a large metal contraption at me. My eyes widen as I quickly shoved my bags out of my hands and drop to the ground. Sliding out of the way just as the metal thing came down and hit the ground creating sparks and ear screeching sounds. Jumping up and snapping my fingers out so that my nails grew I took a fighting pose. "Oh, what do we have here a little kitty cat, well I don't as long as their ugly, but unfortunate for you." He jumped towards me and our weapons met in clash of sparks. I grunted under the strength but I quickly kicked at him and knock him against the wall. Stone crunch from the massive strength behind my kick and crumbled to the ground. I panted and waited for him to stand…I could feel adrenalin pumping through my blood and my eyes were seeing everything in bright colors. Spitting blood out of his mouth the man stood up and gasp and his disheveled state.

"That's going to cost you!" He shrieked as he slashed at my left arm and managed to land a blow. I hissed in pain as he almost hit bone! I lunged forward accelerating so I could surprised the man with red hair too and I did because my nails went through his stomach.

"Urgh!" We seemed to pause there because we stood there both panting. Grounding my nails deeper into the man's stomach and then pulling them out scrapping flesh as I did I stepped back and ran. Running without looking back I made my out the alley and into the open. Retracting my nails and hoping my eyes change back to their normal appearance; I clutched my injured arm and made my way towards the Undertaker's shop.

"_Oh this is not going to sit well with him, is it?"_ I thought as made my way towards the door and knocked. I waited, but did not have to wait not for the door open soon after my knocked. But what met my gaze was defiantly not what I was expecting or hoping for. There stood Sebastian looking slightly shock to see me, but then when he saw my arm he suddenly snapped into control.

"Madam Rachel needs medical attention, right away!" He snapped pulling me in by my good arm.

"Joker, what happened!" Ciel said jumping off the coffin he was sitting on. I let my head fall back and a laugh fall from lips. "And why are you laughing?"

"I was thinking can this get any better!" I said laughing in pain as Sebastian dragged me to one of the close coffins. Undertaker was next to me in the next second.

"Rachel…what do you need? He asked his voice shaking a little at the sight of me gushing crimson liquid onto one of his prized coffins.

"Nothing…I need nothing." I sat up, touch my arm and hissed showing my teeth. Everyone took a step back as they watch me. I looked up at them my eyes going from each until finally resting on Sebastian. He nodded and glanced at Ciel and I nodded. "Ciel...you can always trust me…right?" I asked, looking deeply into Ciel's eye.

"Of course, were cousins!"

"Then can you come here for a second." I tenderly asked stretching my arms out to Ciel. Ciel stepped forward and came to stand in between my legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders I held him tight to my chest. "It's going to be alright." Just as I finished saying that I opened my mouth and bit down hard on Ciel neck. Holding him tight as I sucked the blood out of the wounds, I could hear the screams of Ciel. I shut my eyes and tried to block the out the sounds of my cousin. Feeling my arm heal I took the last couple mouth full's of blood. Releasing him, I shoved him back over to Sebastian where he stumbled into his waiting arms. Ciel stood there in shock holding his neck trying to stop the bleeding.

"What was that?" He exclaimed, pointing at me accusingly. I sat there panting from the blood that was rushing through my system but slowly regained control.

"I needed to heal myself and blood was the only answer." I told him standing up off the coffin, "that or resting which could take days because it was such a severe injury."

"You could have warned me, could you not?" He asked, pressing his hand harder to his neck.

"Better when you're not expecting it, it hurts less." I told him as I finally looked towards the Undertaker. He was looking at me with what appeared to recognition on his face. I smiled sadly at the thought of what this man had just seen.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Little Phantomhive and Sebastian I think it's time for you to leave." Undertaker said moving closer to me. Ciel was about to retort but Sebastian covered his mouth.

"Yes, we need to be getting home." Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel, "thank you for your time." Sebastian then proceeded to escort Ciel through the door and out into the streets of London. There was a silence through the shop and the only sound was the sound of a grandfather clock in the hallway. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed eternity until finally he broke the silence.

"You're a demon." I nodded and made my way towards the counter and slid onto it. Sitting there with my legs crossed unlike ladies, in my black ripped dress, and blood on my arm you could tell there was something different about me.

"I am, but the question is how you know about demons." He crossed the room with quick paces until he was standing in the same position Ciel was before. He hovered over me and I looked up and could see the acid green eyes that I knew too well.

"You guess." I felt my heart thump as he looked at me. I hissed at him, pushed him away from me and jump up from the counter.

"Did you send that soul reaper out tonight to kill me!" I hissed, my nails growing until tips. I jumped at him my body connecting with his. We fell in tangle of limbs, but he managed to land a punch to my stomach to leave me breathless. I threw my claws at him scratching his chest drawing blood. Straddling the man, I look at him with my eyes that I knew were silver and all around me everything was red especially the Undertaker. Looking down at him, his hat had fallen off and his hair was disheveled showing me his beautiful, green eyes. His chest was bleeding and looking very toned. We stared at each other and then suddenly we met halfway in a tangle of lips and tongues. I moaned into his mouth at the sweet flavor that his mouth contained. I felt him gripped my hips and hold me tighter to him. Needing to come up for air I pulled away from him and gasped. I was about to lean down for more when I was realized what was happening. I quickly sat up and stood straitening my dress I blushed.

"I thinkkk I need to go to be bed bed." I stuttered rushing towards my room.

"Rachel wait." I heard Undertaker call for me but I kept running toward my room. Once there I closed the door and leaned against it panting softly.

"_What did I just do?" _I thought as I blushed thinking about Undertaker's lips against mine. _"I just need to go to bed."_ I pulled the covers of the bed down and jumped in with everything on, not caring about my dress at the moment. When I closed my eyes I was out in a second.

**So this is chapter 9, hope you like, sorry again for the spelling mistakes or grammar. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is going up now and with it I hope people will review!**

Waking up the next morning, I was dazed and confused for minutes. Having all that blood in my system could make me like that. Getting out of my bed I stumbled towards the bureau and gripped its edges. I look up into the mirror and could see my reflection, the pale skin and red lips. But what worried me the most was the silver eyes looking back at me. I delicately reached out and touch where my eyes were and so did the mirror me. Whipping my head back and forth I made my way towards the closet and took out a dress. It was a long, black dress with a bodice that was flowing with a sweet heart neckline and white accents around the bottom, neckline, and the sleeves. Prying off my blood encrusted ripped dress and put on new undergarments that were of course black I stepped into my dress and shimmied it over my bony hips. Strolling over again to the mirror I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it off my face into a bun, letting a few strands of hair fall to frame my face. Smiling now at my work and that my eyes had turned back to their original color I suddenly remember what happen last night. A blush found its way to my face and settled there as my mouth fell open like a fish.

"_What have I done?" _That thought ran through my head as I walked over to the door and crack it open, _"I need to see Abigail!"_ Sensing no one out there at the moment and hearing nothing with my ears, I swiftly snuck down the hall and out the door of the shop. Speed walking down the alley to make sure Undertaker had not heard me and was going to follow I made my way out the mouth of the alley. Once I knew I was safe in the crowd of people I slowed my pace and began to leisurely walk.

"How could we have kissed like that?"I whispered to no one in particular, but just felt that need to talk to myself, "I mean a demon and a soul reaper kissing like that? HA!" I shook my head and my thoughts started to wonder to the Undertaker. He was a crazy man who enjoyed taking apart people for fun. But so did I when I knew the people were bad. But he was a soul reaper…how could we ever be together. No we could never be together that was the thing demons and soul reapers just did not do that, it had never happen before and it would not happen now. No matter how much I want it to. Glancing up to see that I had reached my destination I walked into the little pub. Not wasting time with sitting at the tables I moved over to the bar and sat at one of the stools.

"I need to see Abigail." I told the man bar tending. He gave a nod and went behind the bar to the kitchen and a second later came out with a blonde woman. Admittedly when the woman saw me her eyes lit up.

"Rachel!" Rushing around the bar the tall woman pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I smiled and hugged the woman back.

"It's good to see you Abigail." I released the woman and looked into her blue eyes.

"Come come; let's get out of all this noise." She said pulling me up the stairs that were directly in front of the door. Moving into one of the rooms that were along a long hallway I was greeted with the smell of incense. It was a deep smell and kind of musky and I like it immensely.

"Shall I put on some tea?" She asked moving over to the makeshift kitchen, "Earl Gray I presume." She said smiling cheekily.

"Yes please." I said sticking out my tongue and taking a sit at one of the deep, blue cushioned chairs. Looking around the room I noticed that everything in the room was blue. The tea cups, the cloths on the table, the drapes. I scrunched my noise but did not say anything.

"Oh hush now, I know you hate blue." Abigail said taking the sit across from mine. I stuck my tongue out again, "oh you big baby."

"I am a big baby…vixen." I said purring and leaning back in my chair. Abigail let out a fit of laughs at this and soon I followed her. When we heard the kettle whistling Abigail stood and made her way towards the kitchen.

"So why are you here?" I was silent for a minute, contemplating how I should tell her my story when she reentered the room with the steaming kettle. When she noticed my silence she poured the tea and sat down.

"What have you done?"

"A little itsy bitsy mistake." I told her holding my thumb and pointer finger an inch apart, "not much problem…"

"That doesn't sound reassuring."

"Yes I know." I sighed and picked up my tea cup. Taking a sip of it I set it down and looked her straight in the eyes, "do you promise not to tell a soul what I'm going to tell you?" When she nodded I launch into story about last night and when the story was finished she was staring at me with a smile on her face.

"So you kissed him, you vixen!" She said giggling, "I don't see what the big problem here is."

"The problem is I'm a demon and he is a soul reaper." Abigail knew about soul reapers and demons and that's why we became friends so fast.

"Okay so maybe there are a couple complications here and there, but there are in every relationship." Abby said waving her hand back and forth, "and besides this is the first time I've seen you fret about a man…so he must be something." I stared at the woman in shock and continue to but slowly it dawned on my face.

"Oh my god…I like this man…this soul reaper!" I gasped as if not believing it myself and covered my mouth with my hands. "But this can't happen he is a soul reaper."

"Yes and half demon aren't supposed to happen yet here you are." When she said this it felt like something inside me said "yes that's true!"

"Yes…yes!" I smiled as if knowing now what I had to do, but then a thought ran through my head, "what about my father?"

"You don't need to tell him just yet, you can tell him later." She said winking, "for now just go get your man." I stood up and nodded.

"Yes I think I will." I purred and walked out the door and down the stairs to the landing. Grabbing the handle of the door I opened the door to have a wind blow into my face. Walking out I looked up and noticed that the sky's were a smoky gray. Smiling I thought _"my perfect day." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

I had kissed her. I had done it on impulse. We had been fighting and all I saw was her and then her lips were on mine. She tasted so wonderful, like a sweet Earl Gray tea and sweets. I couldn't get enough of that taste.

And when she had come into the shop injured and bleeding my mind just seemed to freeze. I didn't know what to do. What was I suppose to do. Sebastian jumped in before I could even blink. Then when she asked Ciel if she trusted her, my mind was screaming for her to be asking me that question. When he answered yes all I could do was stare as she bit down on the defensless little boy. I knew then that she was a demon. I should have known, but no, I wasn't paying much attention. A demon. How could me, a soul reaper, and her, a demon, ever be together. No! There was no such thing.

And then when she accused me of sending that soul reaper after her I snapped. We were fighting and everything happen. It should be bad that it happen but it felt so right. She was going to be the second death of me.

"Undertaker!" Rachel's voice rang throughout the shop coming to ring plansently in my ears.

"_Oh how she'll be the death of me…"_

**Sorry for such the short chapter but I didn't feel like making it too long but I want Undertaker's thoughts. I've been on vacation so I've had no Wi-Fi and that's why I haven't updated.**

**xxxVampy-chanxxx,**

**Ja Ne **


	12. Author's Note

**Authors Note: I decided to delete the last two chapters because I found they weren't flowing well with the story. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but hope to get up to date soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in so long and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you will forgive me with this chapter. Chapter 12. **

Rushing into the shop, I looked around for the man that was on my mind. Undertaker sat behind the counter with his head in his hands. I stood there panting for a second gaining my breath. Once I gained my breath I spoke up.

"Undertaker." I whispered his name softly into the store. He slowly raised his head to looked at me. Again, all I could see was his bangs, but I didn't care I loved him no matter what.

_Loved. Yes. I loved him. _

"Yes?" He asked. I slowly started to approach him, but making sure to take small steps as if he would attack.

"Why did you kiss me back then?" I asked titling my head. He guiltily hung his head and placed his hands on his face. Rubbing his face he answered.

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me." I whispered softly looking at him pleadingly. He shook his head.

"Rachel, we were fighting and I just found out you a demon and it was just all too much." He replied.

"So you kissed me because you were overwhelmed that doesn't make sense. There must be another reason!"

"Urgh, why can't you just leave it alone?!" He shouted looking up at me. I saw behind his bangs the glow of his green eyes. I felt the anger build up inside of me. Why couldn't he just understand. Why was he such a boy! Did I need to spell it out for him…apparently so.

"Because I love you, that's why!" I screamed back at him. There was a thick silence as I stood there taking in a gulp of air, "you big idiot, can't you see I love you?" I asked as I felt tears begin to run down my face. I hiccupped and stomped my foot, "see what you're doing to me. I never felt this way for a man before." Slowly, Undertaker stood and walked out from behind the counter.

"We could never be together Rachel." He said coming to stand in front of me and putting his hands on my arms.

"Why not?!" I shouted hiccupping. He sighed.

"Demons and soul reapers aren't meant to be." He said softly. I smiled and stood up on my tiptoes.

"Neither are half demons, yet here I am." I whispered into his ear. "We could work this out…together." His eyes looked down at me from behind his bangs. They were wide with realization. He smiled and laughed.

"You really think this could work?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded surely.

"We can make it work together." I said wiping my eyes. I felt a finger stroking my cheek. I smiled and kissed the said finger, "I always want to be together with you. You make me happy and make me laugh."

"And you I, my love." He said holding my body close to him. I laid my head down on his chest and close my eyes. I heard no heart beat, but I didn't care the silence was comforting.

"I love you." I told him and looked up at him. Pushing his bangs out of his face I blew air into his face. He smiled and leaned down.

"I love you too." He said as his lips met mine. I sighed into the kiss feeling the stress on my shoulders being lifted. I relaxed and let his lips languidly glide along mine. Soon a tongue was asking for entrance. I nipped it and laughed into the kiss. I could feel the smirk of the Undertaker as he grabbed my arse. I let out a gasp and he took this chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth. Very soon we were fighting for dominance and he won. Just as he was fiddling with my dress the bell above the door rang. I quickly pushed Undertaker away from me which ended up with him tripping over a coffin. He let out a grunt as he stood up.

"Who is it?!" He shouted, clearly angry about being push into a coffin and being interrupted. I turned to see Abigail standing in the doorway smiling.

"Someone's sexually frustrated." Abigail said laughing. I snorted, but coughed to cover it up.

"Rahcel! Who's this!" Undertaker said pointing at Abby. I smiled, walked over to Abby, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"This, Undertaker, is Abigail and she knows all about demons and soul reapers. And us." I said as a second thought.

"Oh." He said looking at the woman with interest.

"So, you love birds bonking yet or did I interrupt?" Abby asked smirking and looking between the two of us. I blushed.

"Yes you kind of interrupted something." Undertaker told her pouting.

"Oh poor you." She said tilting her head and fake crying. I laughed as Undertaker continued to pout.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Abby, what is it you want?" I asked turning towards the woman.

"Ah, yes, that." She seemed to remember what she was here for, "let's have some tea, shall we!"

**I know it's been long, but I'm back again and ready to get on with the story. Thank you again for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
